One Over
by bitchy-broken
Summary: Rae thinks that Finn wants to get one on over on her. He does want to get one over on her but the good kind. But to do that he will need to win her over. Chapter 8 There are mentions of unwanted touching and assault - Don't read this chapter if that's triggering for you.
1. Chapter 1

"Right Nelson what the fuck d'ya want?" Rae fumed as she held up a clenched fist. She was sick of seeing him out of the corner of her eye. Every where she went he was always lurking behind her.

He was part of the fucking cool crowd at Stamford Regional College; she hated people that cared about being cool. She thought they were vacuous, stupid and cruel; just like her ex best mate Chloe. The sort of people that take pleasure in making people cry. She felt sure that this Nelson prick was the next member of the disgusting gang to attempt to abuse her for their sick pleasure.

"Wha?" Finn lifted his hands in submission. "I just wanted to talk to yer."

"Spit it out then." Rae placed a hand on her hip. She didn't feel strong or sassy but she had to act it. If the bastards suspect they're getting to you it will only spur them further.

"Erm! I dunno now, you look pretty angry." Finn kicked at the floor and fiddled with his ear.

Rae's armour slipped a bit; he looked upset and she realised he hadn't actually done anything horrible to her before; perhaps she could hear him out? She softened her aggressive demeanour to find out what he wanted. "No I'm alright, what is it?"

"Erm, err, well, I wondered if you would go out wi me thi", Finn didn't have time to finish his request as Rae was already shouting.

"You can fuck right off! This your little friends idea? What's the plan? To ask out the ugly, lonely, fat girl and lure her somewhere so you can do something cruel and make her cry? Rae stormed off fighting the tears of anger from falling. She wasn't gonna let that sexy cunt get one over her.


	2. Chapter 2

Rae was so angry she stomped right out of the college and all the way home. She replayed her previous encounter with the bully squad over and over in her mind as she lay on her bed with her head buried into her pillow.

 _It was back at Stamford Comp, she had been forced into doing PE; her teacher insisting that not having your kit be a sufficient excuse to abstain. She was forced into wearing a gym t-shirt and knickers from the lost property box that were far too tight and a little bit smelly. The top was so snug the material was at near ripping point around her ample bust. Some of the boys took great pleasure at pointing at her tits exclaiming that it was a waste of a good rack being attached to such an ugly, fat whale. The remainder of the hockey lesson was spent with the bitchy girls Vicky, Amy and crew making snide comments and hitting her on the ankles with their sticks._

 _When she returned from the shower her uniform had been placed in the corridor outside the boys changing room and she had to walk the school dripping wet in only a small towel looking for her clothes._

 _Needless to say when she finally found her stuff Simmy Smith was there with the rest of the twat brigade threatening to steal her towel if she didn't agree out loud that she was a minger. The experience was totally humiliating, the disdain on their faces and jeering was too much to take. She was completely alone; nobody rushed to her aid, nobody stuck up for her; not even her oldest friend. She was nothing and she had nobody. She had nothing to live for._

Rae started to dig her finger nails into her palms at the memory, she sat up and start scratching at her legs until she felt the ridge of the deepest scar that had been created that very night.

Rae's sobbing had become so violent her body was shaking and she could hardly gain a breath. She was not going back to that person, she wasn't going to let those cunts make her feel like nothing again. She rallied and remembered the technique's she'd learned in the hospital. Those processes that had made her strong.


	3. Chapter 3

After calming herself and having a good night's sleep Rae awoke to see that the previous day's ordeal was definitely noticeable on her face. She gazed in the mirror observing she looked like shite; her eyes were bloodshot with large dark circles beneath. She felt much better though; a good sob had been quite therapeutic. She was proud that she hadn't turned to junk food and she hadn't turned to the knife. But seeing her image reflected in the mirror she didn't want to give pretty, twat-boy Nelson the satisfaction of seeing the mess she was in.

* * *

She staggered down the stairs attempting to cough, feigning illness. It didn't work; her mum was onto her straight away and demanded she leave her house keys on the table so she wouldn't be able to gain entry if she skived. Her mum said that after the whole Alarm incident on the first day of term Rae was being watched and would be deferred from college if she couldn't hack it. She dropped her at the entrance to college with threats that there would no more donations to her music fund if she heard of any truancy.

Rae looked up at the building and sighed, she placed her ear buds in and kept her head down hoping to pass the day under the radar. She had been lulled into a false sense of security since the start of college. Even after her freak out on the first day not a single twat had approached her since the start of term. She now realised it was obviously because the bullies were planning something big.

Rae made it through the day without much interference, the odd person tried to engage in conversation with her, but she pointed to her ear buds, rolled her eyes and ignored them.

As she approached her last class of the day she could see Finn out of the corner of her eye again. She saw him coming towards her and quickened her pace but was stopped by his hand on her shoulder. She tried pointing at her ears to indicate she didn't know what he was saying, but he just pulled at the wire, yanking the buds out of her ears with force.

Rae let out a yelp of pain grabbing hold of her ear. "What's your problem Nelson? "Why won't you leave me alone? Actually, I don't wanna know what you're fucking problem is. Were you dropped on your head in infancy? I told you I'm not interested in what evil plan you have arranged for me. Get lost." Rae managed a very sassy hair flick and spin and hurried into the classroom.

Finn followed behind shouting, "Look, all I did was ask you to come out with me. There's no need to be so rude."

"Like I believe that. This lot", Rae pointed in the direction of her previous tormentors, "probably put you up to it. You probably think it's funny to take the mick. I get that you all think I'm a joke. I just wanna be left alone. Rae fumed.

"What? You think I hang around with those twats?" Finn pointed directly at Simmy, Macca and some nasty girls that were always with them. "They're cunts Rae, why'd you think I'm like them? I asked you out because I LIKE YOU." Finn threw his hands into the air with exasperation.

Simmy and the rest of the posse started to laugh at Finns loves profession. Stacey Stringfellow didn't look like she found it quite as funny as the rest of them; in fact she looked quite put out. "Do you mean to say you fancy that fat pig?" She sneered.

Finn didn't get an opportunity to answer as Stacy was silenced by Chloe's hand connecting with her face.

Rae observed in confusion as Chloe shouted, "I've told you before not to talk about me mate like that."

Stacey threw a slap back and it turned into a scuffle. A ginger girl and Finn leapt to Chloe's aid, but Rae just couldn't be bothered with their drama and sneaked out of the classroom door.


	4. Chapter 4

**One Over - Part 4**

Rae was confused by that turn of events. She walked quietly to a bench at the back of the playground for some peace and reflection. She wasn't sure what was going on at all. Does Finn really like her? Why? And Chloe? What was her deal? She hadn't contacted her for so long she couldn't even remember the last time they spoke. If they were planning a prank it really was elaborate to stage such a fight.

Rae rummaged through her bag in search of her book. She was pleased she had English lit in the mornings, at least she had something decent to read until the end of the class, then she would be allowed back into her house.

As Rae delved the pages of Lord of the Flies she spied Chloe Gemell exit the main building and run around the side of the school as if searching for someone. She prayed it wasn't her and tried to look overly engrossed in her book. She only had to stay under the radar for another 40 minutes and then she would be safe for another day.

But she didn't escape, she felt the bench move as someone sat down next to her. She didn't look up, still acting submerged within the pages of her book.

"Hi Rae. Are you ready to talk yet babes?" Chloe placed her hand on Rae's leg to gain her attention.

Rae grimaced at her ex friend and shrugged her shoulders. She couldn't be bothered talking to Chloe; anything she had to say was far too late. Sure she felt guilty seeing the pink mark across her face. But she didn't ask her to get involved; she should have helped before when she was facing her darkest times. She was too busy flirting with the boys and boasting about all the new clothes her dad bought her.

Chloe moved her hand to place it on top of Rae's. "Please Rae I need to speak to you, you can't just keep ignoring me by pretending to listen to music or read books.

"I wanted. No I needed somebody to talk back at Stamford Comp, before I almost killed myself; but you're mouth was occupied by Mr Carrisford's cock. Rae got up from the bench and flounced away. She needed to get away as fast as she could. Her bloody big mouth just went and blabbed what she did. That juicy little snippet would be all round the school within seconds and she was going to need to don her Rae armour to make it through rest of her time at college. If the fittest lad at college really did like her before he definitely wasn't going to anymore.


	5. Chapter 5

Rae was marching at speed she didn't want to run and create more ammunition for her bullies to use against her. She nearly made it to the exit just as she felt somebody grab her hand. She swung round to see perfect Chloe with tears streaming down her blotchy face. She was bawling. "You're right I should have been there; that stuff with Mr Carrisford, Erm Stephen, Erm I, I, I wasn't in school that day Rae. I, I, were having an abortion." Her face crumpled even more and her shoulders began to shake. "I should have been there for yer."

Rae clapped her hand over her mouth as wave of shame flooded over her. She didn't know Chloe wasn't part of the prank. Rae burst into tears too, "I didn't know Chlo, I dunno what I thought. You should have told me about the pregnancy, I would have been there for yer.

"I know and I'm sorry, you kep telling us it weren't right, me and him, and I thought you might report Mr Carrisford. I told him about the baby and he gave us some money and told us to deal with it. I knew what you'd think. You'd think me stupid and shallow getting in that position; all I cared about were losing my v plates. Instead I lost me dignity and me best friend. I fucked up Rae and I'm sorry. I returned to school the following day to hear from those arseholes recalling what happened the day before. I went to yours after school and yer mum said that you'd gone away. To France. I didn't know it had got so bad, I should have been there to help." Chloe continued softly sobbing.

Rae threw her arms around her old friend and pulled her in tight. "I'm sorry you went through that on yer own Chlo, I wouldn't have thought you stupid and shallow, but I would have wanted you to report Mr Carrisford. I still think you should. Are you alright?" Rae pulled out of their embrace slightly to look Chloe in the eye.

She nodded, "It didn't really hurt that much, it were like a really heavy period, but it were the emotional turmoil that it caused. I didn't have anyone to talk to; I told all me friends at school to fuck themselves after the that prank they did to you. But I saw a youth counsellor who helped me a lot. And then I made some new friends Izzy, Archie, Chop and Finn; and they've been great."

"Oh", was all Rae could say in response to hearing Finn's name.

"You know, he liked you before he knew we were friends? Kep talking about this gorgeous girl that's always in Town records checking the bargain bin for great tunes and making Rob laugh. He decked Simmy on the first day of college when he heard him gloating about that incident."

Rae's eyes opened wide in shock. "What were Simmy saying?"

"I don't know if you wanna here it Rae. He, he were boasting to the lads in second year that he almost got to see your amazing jugs, that he wanted to bury his face in them." Chloe looked worried but she continued. "He said that if he broke your spirits enough he hoped you'd sleep with him." Finn said he punched him in the face and warned him if he spoke to you or even looked at you again he would be dishing out a slapping to him on a daily basis."

"So is that way they've let me be so far this term?" Chloe nodded.

"You should give him a chance Rae, he's a nice bloke, why didn't yer believe him?"

"Have you seen him? He's an Adonis. He could crack a nut between the cheeks of his firm buttocks. What would he want with a blob like me?

Chloe gave her a look of disapproval, "He think your gorgeous and funny Rae. You need to stop putting yourself down and start seeing what everyone else can see. He's in detention at the moment for being in our class when the scrap broke out; he got the blame. But I can introduce to him tonight if yer want?


	6. Chapter 6

Rae agreed, but she wasn't really sure if she was actually brave enough to consummate. She spent the rest of the afternoon chatting through stuff with Chloe. She opened her bag of bullshit and poured it all over her oldest friend.

They cried, they apologised to each other, they cried some more, they hugged it out and cried even more. That afternoon had been very therapeutic and Rae waved her friend goodbye feeling proud of the person her oldest pal had become. She thought maybe this new group of friends had been a good influence and felt perhaps they would be worth getting to know after all.

But the idea of meeting Finn properly made her feel anxious to a degree she had never felt before. The prospect of meeting a boy that might be interested in more than a platonic friendship with her was confusing and scary. He wasn't just any old boy either he was the best looking lad at school; and if Chloe was right, he was also kind and genuine too. She had never considered ever being invited on a date before and what she would say if asked. Only normal, pretty girls are prepared for such occasions.

Rae spent so long nervously pacing her room twiddling with the cuff of her shirt that evening had come and Chloe had appeared in her bedroom doorway to walk her to the pub.

"You ready babes?" She said appraising Rae's outfit. "You going dressed like that?

Rae panicked she didn't have anything to wear and she was scared. "I'm not going Chlo, I can't. Why would yer mates wanna meet me?" Rae flopped onto her bed with a loud sigh.

"They wanna meet yer, because your my mate and I think yer brilliant. Are you worried about Finn.

"A bit, I s'pose, he's been following me about for so long I really just thought he was waiting to get one over on me all this time. It seems strange to be setting off to meet him instead of running and hiding from him. She grimaced.

Chloe laughed. "Well he does want to get one over you; but that's a different story! Has he really been following you?

"I dunno he always seems to be there when ever I look over my shoulder. He's invariably in Town Records when I visit and repeatedly lurks behind when I chat to Rob at the till. I tried not to look at him, yer know in case he said something to us. But I guess he just wanted to join in. I better apologise." She said anxiously biting her lip.

Chloe persuaded Rae to at least change into her denim skirt and leggings with band tee and shirt before they set off for the Swan.

They entered the pub and Chloe's cute re-headed friend Izzy went rushing over to say hello. Her friendly personality put Rae at ease and she agreed to have pint of a drink called Snakebite. She admitted she'd never really had alcohol before, but was more than happy to go with the flow making.

As they approached the table where the rest of group were sat Rae felt extremely nervous, her hands were so clammy she had to rub them on her jean skirt. She smiled a hello as Chloe introduced her to all of them. She was relieved they all seemed like a nice bunch. But Finn didn't look up at all when he was introduced. He kept his head bowed, looking down rolling up a cigarette.

Chloe introduced her again. "Finn, I said this is Rae." She gave Rae a puzzled look when Finn still didn't look up.

"I know who she is. I just don't care to meet her." He pushed his chair back, stood up giving Rae a sardonic smile, collected his wallet and tobacco and disappeared leaving Rae open mouthed and blushing."


	7. Chapter 7

Chop was fuming at Finn's behaviour. "Now, that's just not on, I know he's hurt but he can't just talk to a girl like that. I'm gonna go find him."

Archie stopped Chop from stomping after him. "He's probably just outside having a smoke. I'll go and have a word in a minute and get him to apologise." He smiled at Rae and motioned for her to take a seat next to him.

"Nah, you're alright Archie, I should have known that he didn't really like me. I don't wanna impose myself on you all, I'll just get off home.

Izzy blurted. "you can't go, you haven't even had your snakebite yet."

Chloe joined in too. "Please stay we haven't hung out in so long!" She pursed her lips into a comical pout making Rae smile.

Archie tapped the seat next to him again. "He didn't mean it. He didn't know you were coming out tonight, I think it was a shock seeing you so soon; he's offended by your assumptions of him. He'll get over it I'm sure."

Rae plonked down next took to Archie. "Ok I'll stay for a bit; and let's not forget I need to try this delicacy!" She said holding her pint aloft with a fearful look on her face.

The gang all giggled in response, but they were silenced by Finn's grumpy return as he flopped into a chair at the opposite end of the table to Rae still not looking at her.

Unsure how to deal with the change in atmosphere Rae downed her whole pint while the others minus Finn laughed and cheered.

"Nice one Raemundo, I'll get you another one." Chop laughed as he sprang from the table to fetch another round.

Rae enjoyed the taste and welcomed the relaxing affect the drink started to have on her body after just a few minutes. She dared a glance over to Finn who pouted and shrugged his shoulders as their eyes met, this inspired him to huff to his feet. and trudge over to the juke box.

Rae was relieved that Finn disappeared again but was interested to hear what music selection toon he would make. She had secretly copped a look at the cd's he would buy in Town records and been surprised with the interesting and eclectic mix. As she appraised him she realised that he was never going to let her apologise and they were never going to be friends. She was disappointed how the evening had panned out. She enjoyed everybody else's company, but she knew she wasn't going to be able to hang out with them in the future, as they were Finn's friends. She decided to have the rest of the night with them and enjoy the pints that the charming, funny Chop was providing.

Finn stood at the juke box all evening nursing a pint while occasionally glaring at Rae. But she had a great deal of equal measures cider and lager and had become quite merry and immune to his stroppy mood. Rae staggered out of her seat, and whispered into Archie's ear so loudly that the entire pub could hear. "Do you think pretty boy Nelson is actually gonna choose any decent tunes tonight? Or is he just gonna stand there sulking all night?" She chortled but jumped when everyone began to laugh; she hadn't realised that they all heard.

She turned to look at Finn who was still maintaining a moody sneer on his face. She noted his expression change to one of derision and that's when she snapped. She was sick of people looking down on her. So what if he was the sexiest fucker in Stamford, Lincolnshire or perhaps even the world? Did he think that he could act like that just because he's pretty to look at? He needed bringing down a peg or two; she charged towards Finn slurring at him to move out of the bloody way so she could put something decent on. She didn't wanna hear anymore fucking Babylon Zoo and if she wanted to hear crap music she would have stayed at home with her mum. She didn't stop there though her drunken mouth carried on. She suggested that she could even set him up with her mum, as it was rumoured he was into fat charity cases.

Rae heard a sharp in take of breath from all around and saw Finn's face change to an expression that was unreadable. He was probably offended and embarrassed that she suggested he might like her. But fuck him if he didn't want anyone to know he shouldn't have pretended to ask her out in the first place.

She turned her back to him to view the music selection on the juke box. She punched in her selection and turned to Finn slurring again. "I can't believe I came here to apologise to you tonight. I was right all along; you are a prick!" With that she walked toward the exit as the opening bars of her selection of Rage Against The Machine's Killing In The Name blared out through the pub's speakers.

…..


	8. Chapter 8

Rae stomped the pavement feeling exhilarated to feel the cold air on her face after spending so long in the hot, stuffy pub. She was elated with her successful song choice, Finn really could fuck off. If he really liked her he would have acted like a grown up. He would have been pleased with the opportunity to know her better.

What an arrogant twat he was to get in a strop with someone because they didn't fall at his feet. She was pleased she didn't apologise and she was glad she wouldn't have to listen to anymore Babylon fucking Zoo.

She did the right thing and she was happy about it. No more letting cool people boss her about and try to humiliate her.

Rae was walking so fast and was so deep in thought that she was almost home within just a few minutes. She turned a corner onto her street and walked slap bang into a couple of twats.

She was drunk and still a little angry. "Watch where you're going you ginger twat." Rae sneered at Simmy Smith turning to glare at his lacky Macca."

"What's wrong fatso, you came stomping from around there so fast we thought a herd of elephants were going to mow us down didn't we Mack? Simmy laughed looking at his friend.

Macca nodded and giggled "Yer and we were almost right. It was an elephant!" He laughed again looking for approval from Simmy.

"Oh that's so original Dick Head! Why don't you remove your tongue from Simmy's arsehole and remember the nice bloke you used to be before you became a personally free zone?" Rae was still too angry from her earlier experience to let those dicks hurt or scare her.

Macca didn't respond just stood looking bewildered while Simmy stepped closer to Rae.

"I hear Nelson isn't into you anymore. He thinks you're rude and judgemental! So I can't see him wanting to be your personal body guard anymore. Simmy stepped closer again so Rae could feel his breath on her face as he spoke. "Perhaps we could come to some sort of arrangement." He suggested as he brushed a finger down the side of her face.

Rae shuddered and recoiled away. "I dunno what you mean?" She squeaked swallowing her own words. She was more scared than she'd ever been before. She just thought he was a mean bully before, she didn't think he could be properly dangerous. She didn't like the look on his face or the darkness of his eyes. A foreboding came over her and she worried what he was inferring.

He was standing so close and his eyes were so dark she sobered up quickly and all she felt was fear.

"I mean, you me. We could you know get together I reckon you'd be amazing at sucking cock and really grateful in the sack." He sneered as his eyes raked over her body.

Rae squirmed feeling itchy all over. She managed to blurt "no I wouldn't like that!" before she doubled over at the waist, hyperventilating, desperately trying to gather some breath.

"Quick Macca, grab hold of her so I can finally get a look at those massive tits." He spat to his accomplice.

"Yer what? I'm not grabbing anyone. What the fuck Sim?" Macca turned on his heal and fled leaving Rae breathless and counting as Simmy loomed toward her.


	9. Chapter 9

Rae's head was throbbing loudly like she could hear her blood pulsing right through it. She knew she couldn't just stand there panicking while that twat took advantage of her. She had to summon that courage she knew she had deep inside of her.

Simmy started to talk as Rae began to take large calming breaths. "You must know that nobody's ever gonna wanna do it wi' yer. You might as well take your only opportunity while it's here in front of yer." He smirked and moved his hand forward to touch her.

Those words bounced off her though, she realised that this prick was a coward, she just had to stand up to the mean fucker. She smiled to herself at this new understanding preparing herself. Simmy read her smile as invitation and lunged forward to kiss her. She was ready for him though. As he pounced towards her she knee'd him as hard as she could in the gonads. At the very same time her knee connected with his goolies Finn Nelson appeared out of thin air and thumped him in the side of the face. The two pronged attack left Simmy crying in a heap on the floor.

Rae fell to her knees sobbing with relief that it was over, that she was finally safe. Finn ran straight to Rae throwing his arms around her and she buried her face in his neck appreciating the warm safety of his embrace. They sat on the kerb and she clung onto him until her breath evened and her body stopped shaking so much. She could hear a commotion in the back ground; there were loud sirens approaching and the sound of her mum calling out her name.

Mrs Earl ran towards her panting. "Are you alright pet? Kevin McCartney turned up the house saying that yobbo was assaulting you!" She sobbed pointing at the creep writhing on the floor. "I were so worried." She continued sobbing with relief to see her daughter relatively unharmed.

Finn moved away letting Rae's mum take over comforting her. She was still shivering so Finn removed his jacket and placed it round her shoulders and sat on the other side of her biting his thumb to the bone.

Finn shot to his feet when the babylon pulled up, he pointed to Simmy still rolling on the floor cupping his balls and then pointed over to Rae. Simmy admitted his actions as soon as the Officers approached him so they cuffed him and read him his rights. He was crying and begging them not to tell his mum as they pushed him into the back of the police car. A WPC and her partner escorted Rae and her mum home to take their statements and another 2 officers took Finn home to take his version of events.

Rae felt a pain of disappointment and shame in her chest as she waved Finn goodbye. She should have asked for his number or address. He left before she had the chance to speak to him. She needed to clear the air after what she said to him at the pub and how she had treated him general before that. Even after all that he still came to help her and just sat their stroking her hair while she snotted all over his leather jacket. She realised she still had his jacket and held it close to herself in a clinch like she was hugging the gorgeous man himself.

She knew she had to see him, but there was no way her mum was going to agree to her going out in the dark ever again let out alone on the night of the event. She would have to find our Finn's contact details from Chloe after the cops had finished their paperwork. This time he was going to listen whether he wanted to or not.


	10. Chapter 10

By the time the police left it was a too late to call Chloe's house, Rae would have to phone in the morning at a more reasonable hour.

She spent the rest of the night snuggled up with her mum on the sofa watching telly and drinking cocoa. It was nice to actually spend some time with her mum, they never really hung out anymore and she forgot what a laugh her mum could be. She remembered what she said to Finn at the pub and felt guilty again. Her mum wasn't a fat charity case and neither was she. She thought she was getting one over him at the time, but all she really did was say something unfair about herself and her mum. Her mum! Who had been so great and supportive. Her mum, who was hilarious when she rung Mrs McCartney, Mrs Smith and the local paper telling them exactly what happened. She was a woman on a mission, she wanted Simmy punished as much as possible to prevent herself from killing him with her own bare hands.

Rae wasn't as affected by the incident as she expected to be. She was reassured by the police that Simmy would go down for his actions and she was proud that she stuck up for herself. Proud to learn what her hospital friends had been saying was true. She was strong like they said all along. She could never see it; but she could now, she was fierce and strong. She drifted off to sleep holding onto Finn's jacket like a security blanket enjoying his aroma. It felt like she had her face nestled into his warm neck all over again and she drank in the smell of cigarettes and faded aftershave.

Rae's mum thought she needed a rest after her ordeal so left her to sleep for as long as she required. So she startled awake surprised to see it was midday. She jumped out of her bed and ran straight to the telephone. She intended to visit Finn as early as possible and and tell him how sorry and thankful she was. She even hoped to ask him out on the date if his reaction allowed it.

"Hi Mrs Gemmell, is Chloe there?"

"Just a minute pet."

Rae could hear Chloe's mum calling her name telling her to pick up. The next thing she heard was Chloe say hello and a click when her mum put the other phone down.

"Hey Chlo, I don't s'pose you got Finn's number or address have yer? Rae questioned trying to sound casual.

"Erm, yeah, I've got both. But, Rae I, I, I don't think you've got much of a chance with him any more. I mean, after you burned him with your song choice he staggered about, ranting about you, then he snogged some blonde girl in the pub and stormed out of the door."

Rae felt her stomach drop, all her hopes had been dashed, she was gutted. She tried to make it seem like she wasn't thoroughly disappointed. "Oh no. It's nothing like that." She lied. "I had a scare last night. Simmy and Macca were hanging about on my street when I got home and Simmy, Erm, well Erm he tried."

"What Rae? What did they do? Did they hurt yer? Chloe butted in sounding very anxious.

"Well Simmy's been arrested for attempted sexual assault and false imprisonment." Rae blurted, she didn't realise it would be so hard to say out loud.

"Oh my god Rae, did he touch yer?" Chloe sobbed.

"He didn't get the chance. I knee'd him in't nuts and Finn appeared from out of nowhere and punched him in't face. Macca had already done a runner by then and went and told mum and they called the police."

"Bloody hell Rae, why didn't you tell us straight away? do you want me to come over?

"I didn't know how to tell yer. I mean someone tried to… well yer know. I wanted to call you last night but it was so late, and it's quite hard to say out loud. I'd love yer to come over but I need to speak to Finn first I need to apologise for everything and to thank him."

Chloe agreed to knock for Rae later and they said their goodbyes.

Rae placed the receiver back in its harness observing the address she'd just written down. Rae was surprised to see he lived on the other side of town to her. She was going to have to cadge a lift from her mum or catch the bus to get there.

It was only when she was getting dressed that she realised that Finn had no reason to be in her neighbourhood the previous night.


	11. Chapter 11

Rae felt butterflies deep inside her, hopeful that Finn might have been in the neighbourhood looking for her. She didn't want to become too excited though. Chloe said he was ranting about her, so he might have come to tell her what's what, or argue some more about Babylon Zoo or even inform her of his new found attraction to random blondes.

Rae huffed to herself thinking about the random blonde girl. "I bet she's skinny with perfectly pert tits."

"What's that love?" Her mum appeared in the doorway. "What's that about pert tits?"

"Erm nothing, I were just trying to find me favourite bra." She lied; although she was getting on better with her mum it was best she didn't share her new found crush on a boy that was so far out of her league not even her mum would think it possible.

"It's in't wash. But I wouldn't worry love. Your tits look great in all of your bra's!" her mum smiled and winked at her before leaving her room.

Rae groaned and donned the most 'mainstream' clothes she owned. She didn't look too dissimilar to usual, she still had the leggings and Converse but she added a blue cap sleeve dress instead of the band tee. She thought she might as well look like a girl if she wanted the fittest lad in college to remember he wanted to go out with her.

Not wanting to discuss her plans with her mum she opted for the bus option. She grabbed Finn's leather jacket and her own and headed for the bus stop.

She groaned when she reached the bus shelter at the end of the street seeing Big G and the rest of the twat brigade waiting there. "Oh no. Not more pricks." She sighed to herself considering a walk to the next but stop.

As she approached they gave her a round of applause saying how awesome it was that she kicked Simmy's arse. Gavin went on to apologise for being a twat in the past. Rae supposed it was ok, if he really was sorry, but she warned him she'd kick his butt too if he was out of line again. The Nob Heads all laughed and continued to chat and giggle with Rae until she reached the stop nearest to Finn's street.

Rae was happy with the way her day was going so far. She really had turned the page on her shitty life. Things were getting bett…. "Oh" Rae was just thinking that things were getting better, but then she spotted Finn halfway down the road standing in a door way talking to Stacey Stringfellow. She had her hands on his biceps and was leering at him.

"Oh balls!" Was Stacey the blonde that Finn hooked up with? She felt too disappointed to go up to him. She turned on her heal and headed for Chloe's house. She needed to find out.

She decided to walk the long journey to calm down and get her thoughts straight. But by the time she arrived there Chloe had already gone out. Rae huffed again realising it was very stupid to revel in the hope that her life was getting better. She might as well go home and stop off for a multi pack of Curly Wurly's on the way.

As she walked through the front door with her hands full of chocolate she noticed Finn sat there with her mum at their dining table.

"Thank goodness, where have you been? I was about to send out a search party for you. Come on, the hot pots been drying out in the oven waiting for yer." Rae's mum motioned for her to sit at the table next to Finn." I invited Finn around for dinner after the incident, so I could thank him for taking care of us." Her mum smiled at Finn and patted him on the hand.

Rae couldn't move, she was mortified that she was stood there looking like a sweaty mess holding a corner shop's worth of confectionary in her arms and gawping.

"I've just trudged round to his house to return this" Rae squeaked pointing at Finn and holding up his jacket. "But he were busy with his new girlfriend!" Rae tried and failed to hide the bitterness and disappointment in her tone. She looked the other way hoping he wouldn't see the sadness etched all over her face.

She went to run to the stairs but he grabbed her by the hand pulling her round to face him. "New girlfriend? Unless you've changed your mind about going out wi' us, I don't know what girlfriend you mean?" He smiled small brushing his thumb over the back of her hand.

Rae was angry with this boy again. "You can't just snog that bitch Stacey Stringfellow and try it on with us and all. Why would you even want to? Anyone but her!" Her face crumpled into large sobs as she dropped her chocolate haul and made a break for the door wanting to get as far away as possible from the treacherous knight in shine armour and his douche charming.


	12. Chapter 12

_Dear Nan_

 _I came to see you today, but you were sleeping, I sat by your side for a while but I didn't want to wake you._

 _It's been a few days since I last saw you and there's so much to update you with._

 _Do you remember that girl I told you about? The pretty, funny one with glossy dark brown hair? I thought it was about time I tried to speak to her. I've been worried about approaching her as she always looks so angry and scared. I could tell she's noticed me looking at her so I thought I'd better ask her out before she started to think I was a creepy stalker. I had a whole speech prepared in my head of how I was going to impress with flirty jokes and my extensive music knowledge. She knows her music and has a great sense of humour and I thought that would be the way to go._

 _On Thursday I saw her walking down the corridor at college without her headphones on for a change. That was my chance to actually speak to her, so I hurried to catch up with her. The next thing I knew she turned on me with her little fist scrunched in the air. She told me to eff off Nan, thought I were taking the piss out of her. She thought I was just like one of those twats at school that were always making fun and trying to get one over on her. She thought I was going to prank her. I was so gutted I came straight to see you but it wasn't visiting time and the friendly nurse wasn't on duty. I couldn't hang about as I had my interview at Town Records._

 _Fortunately my bad mood didn't stop us getting the job, the manager has offered me a few after school shifts and every other Saturday to get me started. The best thing is I'll get a 15% staff discount._

 _I learned from her friend Chloe that Rae is so defensive because of bullies that always pick on her for her larger size. It breaks my heart to think she has been treated so badly by people, but I'm still a bit offended she thought I was like that. I guess when you've been treated like shit it's hard to trust anybody._

 _My mates persuaded me to try again, to let her know that I would never set her up, try to at least become friends first._

 _That went badly too. I saw her the next day approaching her afternoon class so I went to try and speak to her. She saw me coming and attempted to scarper. I were really hurt again, I didn't think her past problems gave her the right to be so rude so I ran after her to put her straight. The cheeky cow just pointed to her ear buds like that gave her the right to ignore us. I pulled the wire so the buds would fall out of her ears but you should have seen the overreaction. She grabbed hold of her and yelped like I just cut her blimming ear off. Her face was all red and scrunched as she yelled at me and ran into her classroom. You're not supposed to go into a class that's not your own, but I had to say my piece, every time she accused me of being a bully it felt like a dagger to my chest. I walked in behind her telling her that she was bloody rude and I were just trying to tell her I liked her the day before. I mean all I did was ask her out! The next thing I know she's pointed a group of bullies saying they probably put me up to it. Of course the idiots all started to laugh at her and then my horrible ex girlfriend got all personal calling her a pig. I realised then why she might mistrust me. I did go out with Stacey a few times even though you warned me not to. She judged me because of my past relationship and who could blame her really?_

 _I was gob smacked for a second after Stacey was so mean but then Chloe slapped her face sticking up for her oldest friend, I was so proud of her. Unfortunately Stacey hit her back and a fight broke out in the middle of the class. I was very disappointed to see the disloyal way Rae treated Chloe. She just sneaked out of the classroom and left her to it. She wasn't the nice, cool girl I thought she was. She didn't seem to care about anyone other than herself. To top it all I got the blame for the fight as I weren't supposed to be there and ended up with an after school detention. It's lucky my new job hadn't started yet or I would have been out before it even begun. Dad weren't pleased with me. He's threatened to ground me if I get in anymore trouble at school._

 _In the end I was pleased I found out Rae was a judgemental dick, before I tried any harder to get to know her. It would have been like Stace all over again and she still hasn't stopped asking us to go out with her again. I have to remind her every day that we have nothing in common. I decided there and then that dad's right; life is much simpler being single._

 _To celebrate dodging that bullet I decided to meet the guys down the pub for a few pints. I promise I didn't drink too much, but I did act like a bit of a dick. Nan you would have been disappointed in me. Chloe turned up at the pub with Rae looking all pleased with herself. I soon as I saw them I felt that pain in my chest again. I couldn't believe how happy Chloe looked after what happened, I felt confused and betrayed._

 _In typical fashion the rest of the gang were full smiles and excitement to meet her. Chloe introduced us and I said I knew who she were and I didn't wanna meet her and stormed off. I were going to leave but they're my mates and it was a Friday night; I decided to have a smoke and return, hopefully she'd get the message and realise she wasn't welcome._

 _But she was welcome, when I sat back down they were all giggling and encouraging her to drink alcohol for the first time. I was a bit worried by how hammered she was getting in such a short space of time. She looked directly at me at one point but I didn't know what to think. I couldn't work out why she was there and of course she was being all pretty and funny. But she hadn't even apologised, this girl was such a selfish manipulator, she hadn't even offered Chop any money for the pints she'd been downing. I decided to ignore her and choose some tunes at the juke box. But even then the bleeding know-it-all had something to say about my choices._

 _She staggered to her feet shouting about me being a sulky, pretty boy and asked Archie whether I was I ever going to choose any good tunes. I was pleased for a second though, not only did she think me alright in the looks department but she was also paying attention to the music I was choosing, even if she did think it was crap._

 _She was actually quite a cute drunk but I already decided no more selfish, high maintenance girl friends. I put on a straight face to feign my disinterest but she flew at me then. She was slurring and shouting, I think she said I thought she was a fat charity case. But I would never think that. That made me sad that she thought that about herself, that she believed what the twats that put her down said to her. I just wanted to put my arms around her and tell that she wasn't a charity case, that anyone would be lucky to have her in their life. But my stupid brain didn't let me I just gawped at her like I always do when I'm lost for words._

 _She looked angry again and said very clearly that she couldn't believe that she specifically came to the pub to apologise to me. I felt guilty immediately, I was so hurt by her opinion of me I acted like a div and made her feel unwelcome. My injured pride made me act like one of the twats she accused me of being._

 _She aggressively tapped in a very apt song choice (it's too rude to tell you) and left me reeling in her perfection._

 _I didn't know what to do, I was a little tipsy and I had all the stuff she said whirring around my head. I was angry that I didn't know what to say to this girl, that she was both frustrating and adorable at the same time, why couldn't it be easy? A girl from year 1 approached me telling me not to worry about it and that any girl would be pleased that I liked them. She made me feel better, she made feel wanted and I didn't say no when she placed her lips on mine. If felt weird, I pulled away from her and apologised that I just needed to speak to Rae._

 _It's not like I knew what I was going to say if I found her, I knew from Chloe the name of the street where she lives, but I didn't know where exactly, so I ran hoping I'd catch up with her._

 _I'm relieved I did because as I neared her road I could see Rae bent over in the distance and that arsehole Simmy Smith was in her personal space. It didn't look like she wanted him to touch her and he had her kind of trapped so she couldn't get past him. I had to hurry to get there before he did something. I made it in time to punch him in the face. Gladly Rae had managed to knee him in the privates at the same time. She was amazing and strong but I think the relief that it was over caused some sort of shock as she fell to the ground sobbing. I had to be there for her, I threw my arms around her and held her tight until she calmed down._

 _Fortunately Simmy's friend Macca had seen the error of his ways and knocked at Rae's house for help, so within moments her mum was with us._

 _When I let go of Rae for her mum to comfort her I felt empty, I wanted to still be the one she was holding. But it wasn't about me; the girl of my dreams was almost attacked by one of those pricks and it really did illustrate why Rae had become so angry and scared with the world._

 _I was relieved when the cops arrived. I hurried straight over to tell them what happened. Fortunately Simmy confessed and they arrested him. I hope they lock him up and throw away the key. I wanted to stay with Rae to see if she was alright but the cops wanted to take our statements so I had to leave her. I felt bad when we parted, neither of us said a thing about it and I didn't know whether we were finally friends or not._

 _As soon as I arrived home with the police I ran straight the bathroom and threw up. I didn't realise how worked up I was. I felt so scared and angry but then relieved, it was all so much that I broke down a bit in front of the Cops that were waiting to take my statement. They said it was a normal reaction after what had happened to my girlfriend. I wished she was but I had to tell them I was just a witness and that made me feel so empty again._

 _It was late by the time they left but I couldn't go to sleep. Dad suggested we watch an old film on the telly and we chatted. It turns out that dad knows Mrs Earl and he had her number. I know it was late but I rushed to the phone, I just wanted to know if she was alright. I hoped she felt better than I did. Mrs Earl answered and was really happy to hear from me, she said Rae had gone to bed but she wanted me to come to dinner so she could thank me. I didn't care about thanks, there wasn't really anything to thank me for, I was just elated that I was going to see Rae again._

 _After that call I felt less jittery and ready for bed. I actually went to sleep straight away after. I still woke early even after the late night. I think I just need to see you and to speak to you, so that's when I popped in. You looked so peaceful, just seeing you settled my nerves a bit. I'm so happy to see you looking a little better._

 _After my visit to you I thought I better head back and freshen up for my date with Rae's family. I was quite excited but also nervous; I really wanted this meeting with Rae to be better than before. We both made mistakes and judged each other but I hoped that this meal would be a new start. I was also looking forward to the hotpot that Rae's mum Linda said she was making. We haven't had hotpot since the last time we came to yours for dinner._

 _I was in such a good mood when I arrived back at mine that I didn't even find Stacey's daily visit half so annoying. She knocked on the door just as I arrived home and was banging on about me being a hero after what happened and started grabbing me arm. I told her if anyone was the hero it was Rae, and she should be complimenting her. I decided to tell her then that there was never going be anything between us and I was serious when I said we didn't have anything in common. She showed her true colours saying it was because of Rae and I was a sick chubby chaser and I deserved her. I just said thanks and I'd do anything to deserve her and then I asked her to leave. She stormed off saying she was never speaking to me again. I was so happy, I hoped the rest of the day would be just as satisfying._

 _It was weirdly quiet at Rae's house. Linda answered the door saying she was confused that she hadn't seen Rae since midday and was starting to worry. She rang Chloe earlier and she said that Rae was coming to see me. We were worried, she never came round. I offered to ring the police station but we heard the door go before I dialled the number. I don't think she knew I was coming because she looked really shocked to see me. She looked sad and angry too. She was holding my jacket and an awesome amount of chocolate. I love Curly Wurlys and hoped they were a present for me._

 _Linda asked where she's been and Rae seemed really upset, said she'd been to mine and that she's seen me with my girlfriend. I grabbed her hand before she could run. I needed to say exactly what I thought for a change, I told her that I wanted her to be my girlfriend. I don't think she heard or believed what I said because she seemed to know that I kissed somebody the night before and thought it was bloody Stacey. She looked devastated and ran for it. I couldn't believe that she knew, Chloe must have told her. I went to run after Rae but I didn't need to. Rae let out a howl as though in pain and we heard somebody else Yelp as well. Rae had stormed out of the front door and straight into Chloe. If looked like Chloe must have head butted Rae in the nose as Chloe was rubbing her head and Rae's nose was slightly bloodied._

 _I ran straight over to help Rae but she wouldn't look at me. Her mum ushered her to the dining table asking her to pinch her nose. I took my opportunity while I could and asked Chloe to tell Rae who she saw kiss me at the pub and she said she didn't know her name, said she'd seen her around at college. I explained it all, didn't let my injured pride get in the way, I told her what happened with Stacey and then I said it. I told her all I want is for her to be my girl and she agreed. She was smiling and Linda and Chloe were squealing. I was too happy to be embarrassed._

 _Well the rest of the evening was the best night ever. We had a lovely meal together. Rae's mum was really welcoming, we chatted and laughed and the food was really yummy. Linda said Rae could come back to mine to make mix tapes as long as I dropped her home again later._

 _So we dropped Chloe off home and Rae come back to say hi to dad and listen to music. Dad was all over her when we got back asking if she wanted tea and biscuits and trying to get her to listen to his Dire Straits album. I had to tell him to back off and she was my girl. He laughed and said he'd be back up then. That's when he suggested we come visit you tomorrow._

 _I don't want to spring guests on you without your permission though so if you read this before dad leaves let him know, otherwise give us a call today and say if me and Rae can visit you after school on Monday._

 _I miss you and hope to see you soon._

 _Love you  
Finny xxxx_

Finn let out a loud groan waking Rae up when he finally finished writing his letter.

He told Rae he'd only be a few minutes but it had taken him over an hour to finish.

Rae had been laying on his bed listening to Pulp and nodded off after just a few tracks.

She noticed him crick his shoulders from where he'd been hunched over his writing. "Have you just finished? She asked observing the clock. "What did you write in that letter?"

"Aww well nothing much, just everything that happened between Thursday and right now." He smiled and went to lay on the bed next to her, dropping a soft kiss on her head.

Rae eyes bulged for a moment. "Well I hope you didn't write about the part where you just had your hand in me knickers and I cried out yer name?" She chuckled.

"Yeah, well I thought I'd let you tell her that in her person when we go to visit." He joked as he pulled Rae on top of her crashing his lips onto hers.

The end.


End file.
